frostfyreacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation
"We all have the same amount of time in life, it's how we have used that sets us apart." The first step in joining the real of Kalibeth is creating a character, this page will show you how to do that. Starting With the Basics: The first things you should really think about when it comes to your character is their; name, gender, age, and aswell as some kind of history for them, Fill in the small statement below on word, as it will help later on. Name: Age: Gender: History: Here are some simple questions to ask yourself, to help with the history. *''Why is it your character wanted to attend FrostFyre?'' *''What's more important to your character, their studies or social life?'' *''Which of the seven virtues does your character value the most? Why?'' *''Which of the nine regions is your character from?'' The Smaller Details: Now that you have the very basics to a character, you need to flesh him/her out. The major things that seperate us are our; Personalities, the way we look, and in the world of Kalibeth, your weapon of choice. Try filling in the below in word. Name: Age: (13-16) Gender: Appearance: Personality: History: Weapon of Choice: After you fill in that in, with as much detail as you possibly can, post the "Form" on my talk page, and wait for either myself or Kate to reply. In our reply we will either accept your character, or deny them. Please note, if we deny your character, simply fix what we asked, and retry. Also, we when we reply to your message, we will give you one of the three houses- This is your house for the duration of the roleplay. (Chemstra, Dazka, and Lex.) Your Character Page: After your character has been accepted, you are required to make a character page. That way we have a solid page to remember your character, and it's easier to locate and add to. Your character page should be modeled after my own, this way we can keep the pages well-organized. The title of your page should include your first, and last name. The Four sections are; History (Just copy and paste the history you already wrote.), Character in the Role-Play (When you first start out, this should be empty, but as you role-play be sure to keep this updated with what your character has done.), Inventory (What your character owns, they can start off with one object, though it must make sense for the character or it will be removed.), and Trivia, (Random timbits about the character.). Also, be sure to add the House image your character was added in, to the top of the image. Start Role-Playing: Now all you need to do is start to role-play, or read some of the myths and legends around Kalibeth and Frostfyre. To get you started, add 250 Queso to your characters page. Also, if you want to stay on top of things, here is a link to all Past and Current Role play pages: *Chemstra/Quarters *Dazka/Quarters *Lex/Quarters